Love Will Keep Us Together
by Dom's wife
Summary: What will happen betweeen Draco and Hermione during their last year?
1. Going Back

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Hermione yelled to her parents. "If you don't we will be late for meeting Harry and Ron."  
  
She was extremely excited about starting her final year at Hogwarts. This was going to be her best year for she was Head Girl. She had also heard from Ginny that Ron liked her. She had liked him for many years and was hoping this would be their year.  
  
* * *  
"Draco!" Lucius shouted. "Get down here now! I won't have my son being late."  
  
"I'm coming, sir." Draco yelled down to his controlling father.  
  
Draco wasn't looking forward to this year at all. His father was being more irritable than usual. He didn't want his son to embarass the family name. He also had the be Head Boy with the ugly mudblood Granger as Head Girl. He couldn't stand her or her stupid do-gooder friends. He didn't know how he would get through this year without killing any of them.  
  
* * *  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted to her two best friends.  
  
They both ran and gave her a big hug. She looked at both of them and realized just how attractive they both were. Although in her opinion, Ron was so much cuter than Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny yelled to her friend as she ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
After they were finished hugging, Ginny dragged Hermione away from everyone else.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, but I must tell you something." Ginny said, "Last night I borrowed my brother's extendable ears and I overheard Ron and Harry talking about you. Ron said that he is going to ask you out sometime soon."  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione exclaimed. "What else did you hear?"  
  
"Nothing. Fred and George came in and took them away." she said sadly.  
  
"Oh well." Hermione said, "I have a feeling this will turn out to be a great year."  
  
* * *  
"I better not hear that you have done anything that would upset me, or my punishmet will be far worse than anything you can imagine." Lucius sneered.  
  
"Don't worry sir, I will not let you down." Draco said as he boarded the train.  
  
He was ecstatic to be away from his father.  
  
He started walking around looking for Crabbe and Goyle, but instead he found a horrid face he didn't want to see.  
  
"Oh Draco!" Pansy exclaimed while giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "I have missed you terribly. Have you missed me? What am I thinking, of course you have."  
  
"Get off me Pansy!" Draco yelled at her. "How many times must I remind you that we are no longer going out? Get it through your thick head."  
  
He walked away as the tears flowed down her ugly face. He just couldn't stand her anymore. She was too clingy.  
  
* * *  
Suddenly someone ran into him and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, it's you." Harry said exaperatedly, "Watch where you're going."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you ran into me, scar head. Maybe you should follow your own advice." Draco snarled as he pushed him out of the way.  
  
Ron ran around the corner and pushed Draco against the wall. "You better leave Harry alone, ferret boy, or you will have to answer to me."  
  
"Look Potter, it's your boyfriend. Where is your ugly mudblood girlfriend?" Draco sneered.  
  
"She's right here. Why do you ask? Did you miss me?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
He was about to say something to her but when he saw her his head suddenly went blank. His eyes couldn't mov from the filthy mudblood in front of him.  
  
"Well....are you going to say anything or just keep staring at me?" Hermione said.  
  
"Why would I stare at a mudblood like you?" Draco said as he walked away.  
  
* * *  
"I wonder why he was staring at me." Hermione thought in her head.  
  
"Damn, I was hoping that he would have become a death eater and not been at school this year." Ron said.  
  
"Eh, let's just forget about him and go back to our compartment. The trolley will be around soon and I'm starving!" Harry said as his stomach grumbled.  
  
After an hour the train stopped in Hogsmeade. They hurried and got their things. As Hermione got off of the train she felt as if someone was watching her. When she turned around she found grey eyes staring at her. 


	2. First Night

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in the Great Hall, Hermione realized how much she had missed being there. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. She was particularly excited because Dominic, her little cousin, began Hogwarts this year, and she hoped he would be sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the Head Table and the entire hall quieted down, "Welcome back, to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said joyfully. "I am very pleased to see everyone again. Let's begin. After Dumbledore's speech, Minerva McGonagall took the sorting hat, and set it on a chair in front of the Head Table.  
  
"When I call your name, I would like for you to come and sit on this chair while I place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione became more and more nervous each time a student had the hat placed upon his or her head. Finally, she calls her cousin's name.  
  
"Took, Dominic."  
  
* * *  
He couldn't believe how incredibly boring the sorting ceremony was. In fact, this was probably the most boring year yet. When he head the sorting hat yell "Ravenclaw!" he glanced over at the table behind him and saw Hermione looking quite nervous. He then heard McGonagall's monotonous voice yell," Took, Dominic!" and saw Hermione look even more nervous. He was wondering why when "Slytherin!" rang throughout the large hall. He looked back at Hermione and saw a shocked and horrified look on her face.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Can you believe that that little mudblood is in our house?" Pansy whined to nobody in particular.  
  
As Dominic walked over to his table, many Slytherins said nasty thing about him. Draco didn't say anything to Dominic, but instead continued to look at Hermione. She caught his eye and glared at him. She had glared at him many times before, but this time it actually hurt him.  
  
* * *  
"Oh my God!" Hermione thought to herself. "I can't believe he's in Slytherin."  
  
"Hey, isn't he your cousin?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
She was too shocked to even respond. When she looked over at the Slytherin table she saw Draco staring at her again. She saw the hurt flash through his eyes when she glared at him. She immediately turned away, not knowing what to think.  
  
"Was that ass staring at you again?" Ron said while trying to get a good view of Draco. "I swear I'm going to kill."  
  
As Hermione and Harry were about to say something to Ron, Dumbledore began to speak again. They tuned him out, for they had heard this speech six times before. At the end of his speech, however, he said something they hadn't heard before.  
  
"As you know, the Dark Lord is very powerful at this moment. I think our school ties should be closer than ever. This year, we will have our Head Boy and Girl live in a tower together. If you need to talk to one of them, you may ask the painting that guards their door and she will check if one or both are available." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"WHAT! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MALFOY!" Hermione exploded.  
  
"It's not like he wants to live with an ugly mudblood like you." Pansy snapped.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore semi-yelled. "Everyone is to eat and go straight to their dormitories, except Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Parkinson."  
  
After a few minutes, everyone felt is was safe to talk again; they talked about the new living arrangement.  
  
"If he lays one hand on you, or even looks at you wrong, I'm going to kill him." Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I can take care of myself." Hermione said.  
  
* * *  
He couldn't believe what had happened. He had to live with her? Stupid Pansy had to go and open her big mouth. He didn't say anything during the entire meal.  
  
People cleared out of the hall slowly and went to their dormitories.  
  
Slowly, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy went up to the head table. Pansy kept glaring at Hermione.  
  
"First Ms. Parkinson, I would appreciate it if you would keep your opinions to yourself, or at least where I don't hear them." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"Yes Professor." Pansy said half-heartedly.  
  
"You may go now." Dumbledore said and Pansy walked away. "Now for you two. Follow me."  
  
Hermione and Draco reluctantly followed. Draco had never been down this hallway before; he wondered where Dumbledore was taking them.  
  
"Probably to you new dormitory that you have to share with the stupid mudblood," he thought to himself.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly stopped in front of a painting with two old witches drinking tea.  
  
"Ah! Here we are." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Password?" one of the witches asked in a cracked tone.  
  
"Grape." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully as the painting swung open.  
  
* * *  
As they walked into the room, Hermione was absolutely stunned. It looked so pretty.  
  
"This is where you will be living this year. Ms. Granger, you room is to the left and Mr. Malfoy's," he turned to Draco," is on the right. You each have your own private bathrooms. There is also a library upstairs. I will leave you to become comfortable in your new rooms." Dumbledore said as he left.  
  
There was a very awkward silence after Dumbledore left. She didn't want to be the first to say anything.  
  
"So my room's on the right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione replied. She couldn't believe he was trying to make small talk with her. It was kind of nice.  
  
"Well....I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Draco said uncomfortably.  
  
"Good night." Hermione replied.  
  
As she walked into her new room, she thought this might not be as bad of a year as she thought. 


End file.
